


FE:3H Timeskip Stories

by ImpAurora



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpAurora/pseuds/ImpAurora
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the characters of Fire Emblem: 3 Houses while Byleth is asleep?
Kudos: 2





	1. The Last Roundtable

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is canon. This is just a story I made up of one of the events that happened in the five-year time skip of Fire Emblem 3 Houses. I can not even promise the mannerisms of the characters not seen in-game are correct, as very little is known about the customs of Fódlan  
> These stories will assume Byleth sided with the house the character belongs to. It will also be assuming Byleth is female, as the game seems to favor female Byleth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's timeskip story

"Happy birthday, boy. Now, it's time to decide what to do about this war."

Claude looked out the window, pondering the irony of this day. Three years ago, he, Dimitri, and Edelgard had lead opposing houses at a monastery. Now, all three of them were leaders of the three countries of Fódlan, a continent rife with internal war. In a perfect world, they would all still be merely heirs. In a perfect world, they would all be friends. But no. Edelgard was determined on growing up sooner than she had to. She believes she is a hero. Dimitri revealed he was also insane, and has become bloodthirsty for the empress's head. And now Claude was being thrown into the ruckus to choose a side.

"Kid, just because you're king doesn't mean you can keep the council waiting."

He turned toward Judith, a grin on his face as always. "Sorry, I was just daydreaming," he apologized. "But you shouldn't call me boy or kid anymore. I'm your king now."

Judith chuckled, and jerked her head toward the door. With a deep breath, Claude walked into the conference. Everybody was waiting on him. As he took his seat at the head of the table, he gazed at the other members. Very few resembled their children, and yet he imagined his classmates sitting in their spots. To his left, Hilda and Marianne. To his right, Lorenz and...the other noble lord didn't have children who attended the academy.

"What took you so long?" the head of house Gloucester inquired.

"Man, can't a guy just stop to smell the roses?" Claude sighed.

"It is unbecoming of the leader of House Riegan to be late to a Roundtable meeting. I hope this tardiness is not an example of your coming leadership," came the retort. Lorenz was just like his father. Instead of continuing the argument, Claude addressed the rest of the nobles.

"So far, Edelgard has more or less left us alone," he summarized. "Some of the territories have chosen to support her, while others have remained neutral. Since we're not an active threat, like Faerghus, she's deemed it safe to not prioritize us."

"But now that you're king," Holst continued, "we can finally discuss the plan. Will we support her, or oppose her?"

"It wouldn't make sense to oppose the Kingdom," Lord Gloucester said. "Their military might is far more powerful than ours. Even if Claude were to think of some dirty tricks, we'd stand no chance."

"Which is why we must ally ourselves with the Kingdom immediately," Holst replied.

"They have no king," Claude reminded him. "They're just as unstable as us."

"Claude, you plan on allying with the Empire?" Holst asked.

Claude chuckled. "I plan on staying neutral," he revealed.

"That is not a good idea," Margrave Edmund spoke up. Everybody immediately turned to listen to him. "Lord Gloucester is right, we don't stand a chance against the army of the Empire, so we must make a choice. If we don't, once Edelgard has weakened Faerghus sufficiently, she will move on to conquer Alliance territory. She has made it clear she wants a unified Fódlan. She will not let us remain our own nation. You would have our army crushed trying to defend a nation with no hope?"

"No need to be so grave," Claude said. "We need only remain neutral for a couple more years. After that, we'll have the trump card."

"What precious treasure will fall into our possession within the next two years, that will give us enough power to be a strong influence in the war?" Margrave Edmund asked. "No such thing exists."

"She exists, all right," Claude said. "I don't know where she is now, but I know she will support us when she returns."

"She?!" Lord Gloucester interjected. "Are you talking about that teacher you fantasize about? Even if she was alive, no one person can turn the tides of war."

"Tell that to Seiros," Claude said.

"Seiros? Seiros was a saint sent by the Goddess, not some mercenary recruited to teach some brats," Gloucester scoffed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Teach was sent from the Goddess as well. She's definitely special..." Claude mused, his face growing more serious.

"Is this our new king?" Gloucester asked, looking at the other three. "He thinks some woman who died three years ago will return and end this war single-handedly. He's willing to risk the integrity of the Alliance just for this girl!"

"It is absurd," Margrave Edmund agreed. "We need to find a realistic plan, not just rely on one person who's likely dead."

"Like you said," Claude reminded them, "we stand no chance against the Empire. Even if we teamed with Faerghus, we could easily be overcome. We need another piece. Teach has the Sword of the Creator, the Crest of Flames, she's been blessed by the Goddess-"

"You are delusional!" Lord Gloucester shouted, standing from his seat. "Your obsession with this ghost is beyond reason. If we truly stand no chance against the Empire, then we should join them!"

"I don't plan on siding with them during my lifetime," Lord Holst objected.

"You'd rather sacrifice lives to save your pride?" Gloucester challenged.

"I will never side with somebody like her!" Holst proclaimed.

"You are all fools! Am I the only one with common sense here? Whatever you guys plan, count me out. The Gloucester territory will support the Empire to avoid obliteration," Gloucester said angrily, before storming out of the room. "Don't plan on me attending the next session."

The other Lord, who hadn't said anything, followed after him, leaving three. "Well then," Claude said after a moment of silence, "starting out strong, aren't I?"


	2. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda Timeskip story

Hilda hummed as the hairdresser finished cutting her bangs. "Are you sure you don't want to cut the rest of your hair?" she asked. "It's getting rather long." The woman ran her fingers through Hilda's pink hair as if that proved it needed cut.

"No, that's fine, thanks," Hilda said, standing from the chair. "I want to try a new style. Besides, it's not like there's a reason I need to cut my hair."

"As you wish," the hairdresser nodded, packing up and leaving. Hilda addressed herself in the mirror. Her hair was quite a bit longer than she would have let it grow at the academy. She tucked most of it behind her shoulders, then began the long process of getting so much hair into a single ponytail. It took quite a large band, but she managed.

"Looking cute," she said to the mirror, beginning to put her earrings in. She got one in when she heard a knocking on her door. A little annoyed, she put the other one back on the table and went to answer the door. A guard stood outside, and her heart sank. "Hey. How's my brother?"

Almyra had tried invading recently, trying to take advantage of the fact Fodlan was at war. This invasion had lasted the last couple of days, and her brother was at the front lines. "He's fine," the guard reported, relieving Hilda's worries. She returned to her desk and put in the other earring.

"What do you need, then?" she asked.

"Lord Holst received word that some Almyrans managed to slip past the defenses. Spymasters, and the like. Not enough to be too dangerous, but he believes they plan to attack the Eastern Church," he said. "He said he trusted you to handle them."

"Me?" Hilda asked, turning toward the guard. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Er..." the guard hesitated. "Didn't you train at Garreg Mach Monastary?" he asked.

"Yeah, for, like, a year, three years ago," she said. "I can't help defend such an important location."

"Understood," the guard said. "We'll inform Lord Holst you were unable to coordinate a defense."

"Wait, wait, hold on now," Hilda said quickly before the guard could leave. "Why don't you ask Claude for help? That way, the church is safe, and Holst doesn't even need to know Claude helped out."

"Lord Holst is a little embarrassed about letting some slip by, and would like it handled before Claude finds out," the guard explained.

Hilda sighed, looking around her room. The Eastern Church wasn't far. She stared at her axe, hidden away in her closet, and chewed her lip. "Okay, fine," she decided. "We should stop them from hurting the innocent. How many people do I have?"

* * *

As Hilda approached the town surrounding the church with her relatively small battalion, she quickly realized something was wrong. A young woman with a child gripped tightly to her bosom approached her frantically. "Yes! Soldiers! The town was raided, and the church is under attack! You have to help!"

"What?" Hilda asked. "They're here already? How long ago did they get past the border?" She gave a sideways glance to the soldier who had brought the news, but he just shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Great. You five, split up and help the town in any way they need it. The rest of you are with me, to purge the church of these Almyrans."

Five left, leaving Hilda with six of her own. They cut straight through the town, to the church. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw flames licking the front door, smoke billowing through the cracks. "Ma'am, allow us to secure a safe place in," a soldier said. "Lord Holst does not wish you harmed."

"If he didn't want me hurt, he shouldn't have sent me to battle," Hilda grumbled. She walked up to the door and pushed it open. Luckily, flames hadn't engulfed the entire building. Any priests left alive and conscious were cowering in the corner, while the Almyrans went out of their way to smash everything they could.

"You two, find a way to stop the fire," Hilda ordered, leaving her with just four troops. Luckily, it seemed a few Almyrans had been taken care of by the priests who had chosen to fight. She was positive they could take care of the rest.

Hilda stepped through the flames, gritting her teeth in pain. She wouldn't be wearing any dresses any time soon. Burns were so not attractive. "Hey!" She shouted, drawing their attention. "You think just because you snuck past my brother, you're in the clear? You're in for a worse surprise!"

One of the Almyrans chucked. "Oh, you mean your dainty self? I'm surprised you can even lift that axe. We'll crush you no problem, and then put your head on a pike for your brother to see."

One of them charged at her with a sword, leaving his defenses completely lacking. Axes were a weapon that coupled well with gravity, but this time she brought the blade in an upward stroke, chopping straight through his arm. He screamed in pain as his sword clattered on the ground, backing up into the flames then quickly retreating.

Hilda hefted the axe onto her own shoulder, and gazed at the remaining invaders.

"Who's next?"


	3. Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie's timeskip story

The ground trembled with hoofbeats. A lone rider charged across the field, far ahead of her unit. Claude had warned her to be careful, but Leonie didn't care. Her people were in trouble. There was no stopping her. She recognized the land. The village was near. She spurred the horse to go faster, but it was already at its limit.

As it came into view, she knew she was too late. A spluttering pillar of smoke rose from somewhere in the town, and there was no movement. She only slowed as the horse entered the outskirts. It looked like the attack had been at least an hour ago. Many houses still had flames in them, which were slowing dying out. One building had collapsed in on itself. A few bodies could be found near the rubble. She recognized each ruin, most bodies. What had they done to her home?

She was too late. Only a few houses were still hospitable. Who knew where the surviving villagers were? She had failed her people. Failed Jeralt. Who did this? Was this the Empire? Why would they burn down an innocent village?

A feminine scream sounded around the corner, making Leonie jump. It ended in a gurgling noise, then silence. Leonie spurred the horse once more and rounded the corner to see a man with his back turned to her, across the street. He stepped to the side, pulling his axe out of a woman's collarbone. Leonie froze as she stared at the body. That was...her mother.

"This is what happens when you don't share everything you have!" the man shouted, to nobody in particular. "I know there's more of you hiding. Just come out now with everything valuable, and you'll have a higher chance of surviving!" He had turned to his left, and still hadn't spotted Leonie. Staring at her mother's body, Leonie was filled with rage. She drew her bow and sent an arrow right through the bandit's neck.

Leonie dismounted the horse and ran to her mother's body. She gripped her hand, but it was already going cold. "If...If I had just come a moment sooner," Leonie said. "If I hadn't slowed down when I entered the town, I could've..." She placed her hands on either side of her mother's body, and leaned over it, on her knees. Her eyes squeezed closed as tears welled up.

"Leonie?" a voice sounded to her left. She barely turned her head and saw a childhood friend standing over the bandit's body. She poked it with her toes, then stepped over it. "Is that you, Leonie?"

"L-Lara," Leonie choked out between sobs. "What..."

"The bandits have been harassing us for a while," Lara explained. "We fended them off well enough, and they only ever got away with the occasional theft. Your father decided he could take care of a few incompetent bandits and went to their hideout. Instead of him coming back victorious...they came back and raided the entire town with more numbers than we thought they had. We managed to kill a good bit, but..."

"F-Father...He's...too?" Leonie asked.

"I don't know," Lara said. "he may be alive, and they just incapacitated him. I can show you their hideout, we can find him."

By now, the rest of Leonie's unit was rounding the corner. They awkwardly avoided looking at her once they realized she was crying. There was an awkward moment of silence before one of them asked, "What happened?"

Leonie looked back at Lara, leaning back to sit on her calves. "Where did they go?" she asked.

Lara pointed forward, down the street. "They fled that way."

Leonie pushed herself to her feet, her sorrow turning into rage. She wanted to chase down and torture all of them, but she needed to see if her father was alive. "Find them," she ordered. "Kill them all!"

The unit continued on their way, riding out of town. "Lara," Leonie said, turning toward her. "Show me to the hideout."

"Right," Lara said. She glanced at Leonie's mother, then turned around, stepping over the body as she lead Leonie down the street. Lara weaved through the streets and bodies, intentionally not looking down. Leonie couldn't help herself. She wanted to know who died trying to defend this town.

"We managed to get everybody who couldn't fight to safety," Lara's voice sounded in the silence. "They're at the Foldoor Farm. The only reason I survived the attack was because I was tasked with protecting it."

Leonie didn't respond, and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. They entered the forest, and Leonie was hit with bittersweet nostalgia. This is where her father taught her to hunt, where Jeralt taught her the difference between shooting prey and shooting a threat. Now, Jeralt was dead, and her father probably was as well.

She almost ran into Lara, not noticing she had stopped. Lara pointed ahead, and Leonie realized there were small shacks among the trees. They were rather poorly made, clearly out of things found in the forest, but there were a lot. Leonie began investigating, but it didn't take long to find her father. He was lying on his stomach next to one of the huts. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized there was minimal blood around him.

She turned him onto his back to see he had an arrow stuck in his shoulder. How had a single arrow stopped him? She felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. They must have intentionally kept him alive. Which meant they were coming back. She beckoned for Lara to come help her, and they both supported him with their shoulders, dragging him back to the farm.

They ran into Leonie's unit halfway there, apparently returning. "Well?" the hunter's daughter asked.

"We found them," a soldier reported. "We got rid of most of them, but a couple might have fled during combat."

"Come with me," Leonie ordered. "We're checking on the survivors."

* * *

An entire day had passed before they were finished tending to the wounded and figuring out a food supply. Leonie's father awoke from a poisoned slumber, and immediately went into mourning for his wife. Leonie, at least, seemed to be handling it well enough. "Leonie, we should be heading back soon," one of the soldiers said. "Claude will send in a unit more experienced in things like this. We're trained to fight, not nurse a town back to health."

"Then leave," Leonie said without missing a beat. "Hawk, you're in charge now. Return to Derdriu and tell Claude I'm staying with my people, to help them get on their feet."

The unit shifted on their feet, looking back and forth at each other. "You're...discharging yourself?"

"Yeah, sure," Leonie said. "But I'm sure Claude saw this coming. That boy, he sees everything coming."

After a bit of bewildered muttering, the unit did indeed leave. Taking a deep breath, Leonie turned back toward the town, all of whom were watching. "Let's get to work."


	4. All for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's timeskip story

The attack on the monastery had caused mass panic and chaos. Nearby Alliance and Kingdom territories feared the Empirical army would target them next. The survivors went into hiding for a couple days, trying to escape without being caught by the Empire. Raphael was one of these individuals. After Rhea and Byleth had fallen, he had fled, like the majority of the forces who remained. He didn't know who else managed to escape, and he feared the worst.

He stood before a small wooden door that led to a run-down hut. It had taken a while to get here. He knocked loudly and rapidly as if that would hasten whoever would answer. After a few seconds, his fist met nothing but the air. The door had been swung open, and in front of him stood a young girl with long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was not much younger, maybe a year younger than Lysithea. Her hair was darker and longer than his. There was a moment of silence where she just stared up at him, blinking.

Raphael scooped his sister up into a big hug, making her squirm in pain. "Raphael, what-" she squeaked. When he finally released her, she was able to catch her breath and continue. "Are you okay? I heard the monastery was attacked, and you lost. I thought..."

"Who's there?" a voice called from inside the house. Maya motioned Raphael in the house excitedly, and lead him into the living room. Two older citizens sat in chairs facing a fireplace. They craned their necks to look at Raphael, and there was another moment of silence. "I'm seeing things. Raphael, is that you?"

"Gran, gramps, I'm home! I'm okay," he said, a big, sincere smile plastered on his face. "And you are too! It's great to see you again."

While Raphael was ecstatic to be reunited with his family, Maya was walking circles around him, checking him for any injuries. Her expression became more and more troubled, until her face turned red. She bit her bottom lip, forcing the tears welling up in her eyes to disappear. She punched Raphael in the gut. "We thought you were dead!" She exclaimed. "You could have at least written a letter!"

Under normal circumstances, a punch from Maya Kirsten would have one doubled over. Raphael stumbled a little, but didn't seem too bothered by it. "Maya, I'm sorry," he began. "Look, I know I didn't contact you. But I was in hiding. I didn't know what Edelgard was planning. For all I knew, she was actively hunting down all the survivors. I tried to get here as fast as I could without getting caught. I don't know what happened to the others."

Maya considered his answer, and after a moment, considered it acceptable. "Well, I know Claude and Lorenz are okay. I didn't hear anything about Marianne missing. But I haven't heard from Ignatz." As she spoke, Raphael's smile widened. Not only was he happy to hear about everybody who was safe, he was happy Maya remembered the names of his classmates. True, everybody she had listed, other than Ignatz, were the heirs to the roundtable, but still.

"Raphael, what happened to your arm?" Gramps asked from his chair, squinting his eyes at his grandson. Raphael looked down to his right arm, which was a shade of purple. When the dragon had appeared on the battlefield, things had gotten quite messy. Rubble from the monastery had trapped Raphael at one point, and he had injured his arm.

"It's nothing," he assured them.

"It'll heal with just a little rest."

"Then go rest, boy," Gramps huffed. As he suggested it, Raphael did start to feel drowsy. When was the last time he'd had a good sleep? Certainly not since the monastery fell. He nodded, then looked down at Maya.

"I'm going to get some rest, but we can catch up afterward. I want to hear all about your studies."

* * *

There was a loud pounding at the door. At first, nobody thought anything of it. Surely, it was just the storm shaking the door about. And then, it happened again, in the same rhythm. Confused, Raphael rolled off the couch, making the floor creak. He stood and opened the door to immediately be buffered by the strong wind. In front of him stood two people: a stranger, and Ignatz. They were soaked to the bone.

Raphael quickly stepped aside, inviting them in to the small abode. Once they were in, he had to fight the wind to close the door. Now able to hear over the deafening rain, he asked, "Ignatz, who is this? Why are you out in a storm?"

At this point, Maya was poking her head out from the hallway to witness the commotion. The stranger bowed, as if Raphael was nobility, and Maya giggled. "I am a humble messenger from Riegan Territory," he introduced himself. "The Leicester Alliance has fallen into disarray since the fall of the Garreg Mach Monastery. Bandits and thieves run rampant, and we are low on military power. The roundtable is reaching out to call upon the aid of veterans. And while I'm aware you never served, you are one of the individuals requested by Claude by name."

Ignatz rocked back into his heels. "Raphael, Claude needs our help keeping the Alliance safe," he summarized. "I think he plans on fighting back against the Empire, but he's not in charge yet, so he can't make that decision. We need to support him until he can."

"Fight against the Empire?" Raphael asked. "I know Edelgard attacked the monastery, but you know I haven't been keeping up with politics. I've been working my butt off in the fields to help support my family. What all has she done?"

"To the Alliance? Not much. She's focused on conquering the Kingdom, but I doubt she'll just ignore us," Ignatz explained. "We need to help Claude when that happens. When the storm passes, I'm going to Derdriu. Are you coming with?"

There was a moment of silence. Raphael was all too aware of May's gaze boring into him, waiting for his response. "I...want to, but...I can't leave Maya again," he said. "She can't support the family on her own..."

"Your family will receive an income for as long as you serve the Alliance," the messenger assured him. "We wouldn't take a family member away with nothing in return."

"I..." Raphael mumbled. Going away to the military was a bit different than going away to train at an academy. What if he never returned? He looked toward Maya, trying to guess her expression. He wanted to help Claude. He didn't want to leave his little sister.

After a long, awkward moment of silence, Maya spoke up. "He'll go," she volunteered for him. Raphael simply looked at her. She came up to stand beside him, looking up at him. "You've been home for four moons. You're all healed. You're not meant to work as a farmer. Claude is your friend, and he needs your help. I don't need your help. Consider this place covered."

"Maya, I don't want to leave you for a long time again," he voiced his concerns.

"What do you mean, again?" Maya scoffed. "I barely even noticed you were gone last time."

Raphael wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew Maya. She was putting on a brave face, which brought tears to his eyes. "Maya..." He whispered. He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I promise I'll come back. But in the meantime, I'll make sure you're always safe in the Alliance."


End file.
